Emma's Heroes
by Stessa
Summary: After the finals. Emma finds a spider in her bedroom, but who will be her heroes and save her from it? Cute, little Lobsterstory.


_Hi again. Don't expect the big drama of this story. Just some Lobster fluff. I felt like I needed to write something, 'cause it's been some time since my last. This is after the finals. And yeah, just read it… hopefully you'll like it._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, but I do own this little story.

* * *

_

**Emma's Heroes **

Ross stepped out of the shower, being careful not to slip on the wet bathroom floor.

Emma had had her shower just 15 minutes before, and she was not the best bather.

She loved to splash her mommy all wet, hitting not only Rachel, but also everything surrounding them.

Ross laughed by the mental sight of Rachel right after Emma's bath this night. She had been so wet, that she didn't mean it was necessary for her to take a shower too.

Ross thought about his girlfriend and their beautiful baby daughter. He believed he was the luckiest man on earth. He had a great life. It couldn't get better.

Ross dried himself and stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room, where he found Rachel tickling Emma.

"Yeah, you're bad girl, Ems." Rachel giggled, "Really bad! You need to go to bed or else you wont wake up in the morning."

"But mamma!" Emma said, "I want to play with you and daddy."

"But daddy and I are not gonna play!" Rachel argued.

But she didn't really sound mad, her voice was full of love.

"What are my two favourite girls doing?" Ross interrupted.

Rachel and Emma turned to look at him, and as soon as they saw he was there, they acted all innocent.

"We're doing nothing, daddy." Emma smiled, looking adorable, "Are we mommy?"

"No, we're doing nothing, Ross." Rachel said, smiling at him with a blink in her eye.

"Well then," Ross said, "I'll let the two of you get ready for bed then. I'll tuck you in, Emma, and then I'll tuck your mother in after."

Emma laughed, her beautiful eyes full with admiration and amusement for her dad and his words.

She couldn't believe that he was actually gonna tuck her mom in!

But then he cracked a smile, and Emma realized that he was only kidding, "Daddy!?" she squealed, "You don't tuck mommy in. You tuck me in!" she opened her arms, to let him take her.

Ross lifted her up and carried her into the nursery.

"Good night, daddy!" Emma yawned, making herself comfortable in her bed.

"Night sweetie. I love you very much." Ross smiled, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Ross was about to leave, but Emma's voice stopped him and his ways; "Daddy? Did you check the closet for scary monsters?"

"Oh, of course," Ross said, "I knew I'd forgotten something, eh?"

Emma smiled, and watched as he opened the closet, to look for scary monsters. When she believed he'd done his job well enough, she said good night and let him go.

--

When Ross came into the bedroom, he found Rachel in her almost see through nightie on the bed.

He smiled and went down to kiss her.

She giggled: "Just tuck me in, huh?"

"That was the plan, but what has a man got to do when he sees this?"

"I don't know." Rachel sighed, "I really don't…"

Ross threw himself next to her, to talk a little and cuddle.

"Emma is a hoot, huh?" Ross asked, making himself comfortable.

"Yeah," Rachel said, "She's so beautiful. She's gonna be a heart breaker when she grows up."

"She looks like you, Rach." Ross said, turning his head to look at her.

Rachel blushed and went to kiss Ross, when Emma called.

"Daddy?"

Ross sighed and stood up.

He went into her room, and saw her sitting in bed, "What's wrong Ems?"

"Daddy, I saw a monster." Emma pouted, clutching the bed, "It went under my bed, daddy."

"Okay, let me take a look." Ross said.

He bend down, but he couldn't see anything. He just stood up and said; "There. Now there's monster-free, sweetie pie. Can you sleep well?"

"Yes, daddy." Emma said, and laid down again, "Say night to mommy."

"I will." Ross said, kissing her cheek.

He turned off her lamp again and went into the bedroom.

Rachel was smiling secretly at him, when he laid down again, "You're her hero, you know that?"

"I'm the best hero." Ross said, taking Rachel's hand, "Can I be your hero too, then?"

"I'm sorry to break the news for you, honey," Rachel began, "But I'm afraid that I'm your hero."

"No!" Ross said, "I'm your hero."

Rachel giggled and patted his stomach, "If you say so."

She turned around and turned off her lamp, "Goodnight."

"Hey!" Ross said, turning it on again, "What happened to not just tuck in?"

"You had to check for monsters and I got too tired."

"No, come on. We're not some old couple! We're not tired at 7:30!"

"I had a really hard day, Ross!" Rachel said, trying to sound mad. But really, she didn't need much convincing.

"You get over here woman." Ross said, pulling her on top of him, "I need you."

Rachel smiled and gave him a kiss.

They fooled around for awhile, until Emma once again interrupted their foreplay.

"Daddy!"

Ross kept kissing Rachel, hoping Emma would forget it.

"Daddy!?" Emma yelled again, sounding mad, because he wasn't there the first time she called.

Ross, on the other hand, had to cool down before he went in there.

Finally, he stood up and went in to her.

"Daddy!" Emma said, tears streaming down her face, "I saw a spider."

"What!" Ross jumped into the air, "Where?"

"Over there in the corner." Emma said and pointed, "Kill it daddy!"

Ross looked where she pointed and saw a big, ugly spider sitting there.

"Kill it, daddy!" Emma repeated.

"Rachel?" Ross yelled, "Get in here!"

Rachel, who thought there was something seriously wrong with Emma, almost fell out of bed to get in there, "What happened Ross?"

"You have to kill that spider." Ross said, pointing at it, "I can't do it."

"Some hero you are, huh Ross?" Rachel sarcastically replied, going to the corner. "Hi little fellow" she said, approaching it, "You don't look dangerous, I'm just gonna take you outside. Come here."

She took her hands out and grabbed around the spider.

"Ew!" Emma yelled, "Mommy, that's gross!"

"No, it's not, Ems." Rachel said, going to her daughter, "Take a peek here. It's a really sweet spider."

Rachel opened her hands, and Emma, curious as she was, bend down to look into it.

"See?" Rachel asked.

A big smile came across Emma's face, "It's not scary." she smiled, "Daddy, take a look too. It's a sweet spider."

"No way!" Ross said, crossing his arms.

"Aw, come on, Ross." Rachel teased, "You are such a baby."

"No, I'm not." Ross said, "How do you know it's not dangerous?"

"I don't." Rachel said, "You'll know if I don't wake up tomorrow."

"Haha." Ross said, "Not funny!" he turned around to go for the door.

"Daddy is scared!" Emma reported her mom, "Did you know? Mommy, daddy doesn't like spiders!"

"He's just a little girl." Rachel whispered to Emma, and the both of them giggled.

Ross sighed and said, "Will you take it out please?"

"Okay," Rachel said, heading for the door.

"NO!" Emma yelled, "Mommy! I want the spider in here! I want it in my corner, mommy!"

"But you just wanted it out, sweetie?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, but I don't anymore." Emma said, "Put it back, mommy."

"I don't think your father would approve that, Emma." Rachel said, looking like she was about to burst with laughter.

"Daddy…?" Emma said, sending him the puppy eyes.

"No way!" Ross said.

"But daddy!"

"It's going out Emma." Ross said, "Rachel, would you please get it out of here. I'm getting the creeps."

"Okay then." Rachel said, going for the door.

"Mommy!" Emma said, "It's my spider. It wants to be here! Here with me. It choose me!"

Rachel didn't listen and went outside with the spider.

When she came in, Emma was still mad.

"Mommy!" she said, really angry, "It's gonna freeze out there. It's too cold, it cant survive. Betty will die."

"Betty?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, her name is Betty." Emma said, as a matter of factly.

Rachel giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Why díd you take it outside, mommy?" Emma pouted.

"I'm sorry, Ems." Rachel said, cooling her down, "You can get mad at your dad, okay? But do it tomorrow, because you really has to sleep now."

"I don't want to sleep."

"You have to." Rachel said, making her lie down, and stuffing the covers around her, "Night, honey."

"Okay." Emma said, "Can we go look at spiders outside tomorrow, mom?"

"Yeah, we'll take a walk in the park. Just you and me. Your dad wont let us if he knows about it, so we'll just tell him we're going shopping. Then he don't want to come."

Emma giggled, looking amazed at her mom. She couldn't believe that she would actually lie to her dad so they could go look at spiders.

"Night mom."

"Night Emma."

Rachel turned off the light and went into the bedroom, where Ross was sitting, looking kind of mad.

"I'm not talking to you." Ross said.

"It went outside!" Rachel said, knowing he was only kidding – but two could play at that game…

"Yes." Ross said, looking at her, "But they can be intoxicating and everything, and you're just taking it with your hand… I-"

He stopped when he saw Rachel stiffen.

"Rach-? Rachel, something wrong?"

Rachel's hands caught her throat, and she couldn't breathe, "I- I cant bre-eathe…"

"Rachel!" Ross said, getting up. He was really worried, "What happened?"

"Maybe it's the spider," Rachel stuttered, "You were right……"

Ross cooled down and gave her a killer look, "This is not funny!" he said.

"I think it is!" Rachel laughed and looked at him.

"You're such a menie." Ross said, slapping her arm, "One day, something will really be wrong and I wont help you."

"You will always help me." Rachel giggled, giving him a kiss, "'Cause you kinda love me, right?"

Ross couldn't be mad at her for too long, so he hugged her, "Yeah, I do. I cant help it. You're too cute."

Rachel took his hand and they went into their warm bed.

"You know," she began, "Emma will have a totally different opinion on the hero thing now. I think I've got the best shot from now on."

"You wish." Ross said.

Rachel giggled and they lay in silence for awhile.

"Ross?" she then said.

"Yeah?"

"I really do think that spider intoxicated me. I feel like my heart is stopping…"

"Shut up!" Ross said, slapping her with his pillow.

"I'm serious!"

"Shut up!"

"I really feel like I'm dieing!"

"Shut up, Rachel!"

Another slap with the pillow.

They really did have a great life.

* * *

_Okay, so this didn't get as I wanted it, but I decided to post it anyway. Leave me a review and say what you think. Thanks, Stessa. And by the way, I've read this through the second time now, and corrected as many mistakes that I could - I caught a few! ;p_


End file.
